1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a torque converter with a pump wheel, a turbine wheel, and a stator, which form a hydrodynamic circuit, and also with a torsional vibration damper with primary and secondary damper elements, which are connected to each other by at least one set of springs,
wherein the turbine wheel has a turbine wheel shell and is supported rotatably with respect to a turbine wheel hub by a first bearing, which provides both axial and radial support;
wherein the secondary damper element is connected nonrotatably to the turbine wheel hub, and the turbine wheel acts on the primary damper element; and
wherein the stator is located on a stator hub, which is supported by an axially operative second bearing against the turbine wheel base, which is connected to the turbine wheel shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torque converter of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,261. In this torque converter, the turbine wheel base has a very complicated design. In particular, it has an area extending in the axial direction which passes through an opening in the secondary damper part in order to realize a rotational angle limiting function. The turbine wheel base of the known torque converter is therefore difficult to fabricate. In addition, it is very heavy. Because of its great weight, it is also difficult if not impossible to weld it to the turbine wheel shell. Finally, the torque is transmitted from the turbine wheel shell via the turbine wheel base, i.e., radially toward the inside, to the primary damper part, which means that the connection between the turbine wheel shell and the turbine wheel base must be very strong.